The Healing Touch
by theicemenace
Summary: Rodney is heartbroken when Jennifer chooses Evan Lorne over him. Then one day, salvation comes along in the form of a southern woman named Charlie. Will Charlie have the healing touch Rodney needs to make his heart whole again?
1. Untouched

**A/N:** This started out as a Rodney/SO songfic, "My Heart Can't Tell You No/Baptism." The chapter got such wonderful responses along with requests to hear more about Dr. Charlie Atherton that I've made it into a longer fic so the relationship between Charlie and Rodney can be explored.

Enjoy,

Sandy

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter 1**

**Untouched**

Rodney walked with a bounce to his step and a sense of anticipation. Jennifer had called to invite him to have coffee with her in her quarters. That had to mean she wanted him and not Ronon, right? He was just about to announce himself when the aforementioned Satedan approached and came to stand next to him.

The two men stared at each other, Ronon impassively and Rodney with dread. "Let's just get it over with." They physicist touched the chime and the door slid open almost immediately.

Jennifer still wore her uniform but without the jacket. "Right on time, guys. Come in." The smile on her face was the same smile all medical personnel wore to keep their patients from panicking when something was wrong. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind." Rodney crossed his arms stubbornly. If she was giving him the keys to the street he didn't want to get comfortable.

"Me too." Ronon looked more at ease, arms hanging at his sides, dark eyes hooded to hide his emotions.

Taking a deep breath to fortify her, Jennifer looked from one to the other. "Ronon, Rodney, I called you here to…well, I wanted you to know, uh…" She was having trouble putting her thoughts and feelings into words. "Uh, Ronon. I'll start with you. I'm, uh, sorry but…"

"…you're interested in someone else." Those eyes that saw everything slanted toward Rodney who was practically dancing with delight.

Not able to help the grin that crossed his face, Rodney bounced on his toes and clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking. He took an involuntary step forward stopping when Jennifer put up her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rodney."

"What? _Really_?" He and Ronon exchanged a confused glance. "If it's not me and it's not you, then who is it?"

The chime dinged again causing Jennifer's eyes to widen in anticipation that looked almost like panic. "He's here." Her words were soft, as if she hadn't meant to say them out loud. Checking her hair in the mirror, she tugged the hem of her top into place and rolled her shoulders to loosen up suddenly tight muscles as she opened the door.

Major Evan Lorne, in casual wear, awaited permission to enter.

Her voice tremulous, Jennifer gestured. "Please come in."

"Ronon. McKay. What's going on? If this is a surprise party, you should know it's _not_ my birthday."

Trying not to show how brokenhearted he was, Rodney went to the door. "_No_, Major. It's not a party. Conan and I were just _leaving_. Come _on_." The last was said to Ronon. To Evan, he said, "If you break her heart, I will make your life _miserable_."

"We both will." With that parting shot, Ronon grabbed Rodney by the arm and dragged him out leaving Jennifer and Evan alone.

~~O~~

Ronon dragged Rodney from Jennifer's room so he wouldn't say anything to embarrass himself. Eventually, the physicist got tired of having his arm yanked and dug his heels in jerking them to a stop.

"You can let _go_ now. I wasn't going to make a _scene_. I just wanted Lorne to know the score."

"Yeah." The two friends stood there in silence until it was broken by a deep sigh from Rodney.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you at the team breakfast meeting."

Ronon nodded, but Rodney didn't see it. He'd already stepped into the transporter and was gone. Not one to feel sorry for himself, the Satedan did regret that his friend would now take refuge in his work, leaving very little time to brood about the loss of the woman he loved. It would also take him out of the mainstream of life in Atlantis; remove him from social interaction that could be a salve to his bruised emotions.

Ronon did care very much for Jennifer but wasn't in love with her. Rodney, however, was and he'd needed an impetus, motivation to step up his game where she was concerned, and his own pursuit of her had worked, for a while. But in the end, her affections leaned toward the military 2IC.

Heading for the gym, Ronon decided now was a really good time to take on a squad of Marines. Just for practice.

~~O~~

Powering up his workstation, Rodney opened the file on the project the IOA had been hounding him about for weeks, determined to complete it by the end of the week. While he waited, he thought about the night and what Jennifer had said. She was in love with Lorne. And because Rodney loved her, he wouldn't stand in their way.

_I wish you and Lorne all the best, Jennifer. He'd better treat you right or…or what? What could __I__ do? Send Conan after him? From the look on his face I won't have to._

With a sigh, he got to work.

**A Few Months Later**

Following the directions how to reach the main science lab given to her by Dr. Cole, Charlie had nearly made it to her destination when a man burst out of the room swearing in a language she didn't understand. From the few words she _was_ able to catch, he appeared to be upset with her new boss.

"Excuse me." She touched Radek on the arm to get his attention. "I can see you're busy, but Dr. McKay's expectin' me. I'm Charlie Atherton." The soft lilt in her voice elongating her vowels, "Ah" replacing "I", one vowel becoming two, along with the frequent dropping of her "R's" all placed her home south of the Mason-Dixon Line. Radek was instantaneously charmed.

Radek stared at her for too long to be considered polite, realized his blunder and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Pushing his glasses up on his nose as if that would change what he was seeing, he exclaimed, "_You_ are Dr. Atherton?"

"Dr. Charlotte Atherton, yes. Call me Charlie. Everyone does, sugar."

"And I am Dr. Zelenka. Radek."

"Pardon me for askin', Radek, but _why_ are you starin' at me like that?"

A grin and a blush came over the physicist's face. "Forgive me, but you are not what I expected and I suspect not what _Rodney_ will be expecting either. Please come with me." Gesturing her ahead of him, he stayed behind her until they reached Rodney. He was hunched over his work station tapping at the keys. "Rodney?"

~~O~~

Rodney huffed at his second-in-command. "I thought we'd _finished_ this discussion when you stormed out in disgrace. What're you doing back so…sss-soon…" Rodney lifted his head and found himself looking into a pair of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. The wavy hair surrounding her pretty face was short, barely reaching her shoulders and a color of red he'd never seen before. Darker than Cadman's, lighter than Teyla's and completely natural. "I, uh…what can I do with…I mean _for_ you, uh…"

"Dr. Atherton, _this_ is Dr. Rodney McKay." Radek didn't bother to hide his delight at his friend's reaction to their newest member of their team.

Charlie smiled and extended her hand over the computer as Rodney came to his feet. "_You're_ Charlie Atherton? Theoretical physics, cosmology, statistical mechanics, thermodynamics. _That_ Charlie Atherton?"

An easy chuckle came from deep in her chest. "I get that a lot. So, which one of you handsome gentlemen will be showin' me around this amazin' city?"

"I will!" Both men spoke at the same time, glaring at each other.

Radek continued alone. "_He_ will. Welcome to Atlantis, Charlie."

"Thanks, Radek." Charlie again gave Radek's arm a quick squeeze then turned to Rodney with a smile. "Shall we, Dr. McKay?"

"Sorry? Oh. The tour. Um, this way please."

She went ahead and waited for him to come alongside her. "I'm pleased as punch to be here. May I call you Rodney?"

"O-of course, um, Charlie." The smile she bestowed on him was genuine and unassuming, the touch of her hand on his arm warm, making him feel like he'd been baptized, in a way. _Down with the old man, McKay, and up with the new_.

Her sunny smile cheered him and he found himself smiling back though it felt out of place, as if he hadn't used the muscles in a long time. And he hadn't, he realized with an internal groan. His happy moments had been infrequent in the months since the day Jennifer declared her love for then-Major, now Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne, effectively kicking Ronon, and him, to the curb.

He recollected seeing the happy couple having lunch together a few days ago, a sparkling diamond on her left hand. They looked very happy and very much in love. And he wondered if he'd ever find someone who did that for him. Now that it had been a while, and though he still cared very much for Jennifer, the love he'd had for her had dimmed somewhat and only partially because she loved someone else. Time had given him clarity. He was still hurt by her rejection, but now he could tell it was for the best. If they'd stayed together and the doubts had begun, he and she might have hurt each other even more. And that he wouldn't have wanted. For either of them.

Rodney started at the gentle stroke on his upper arm followed by a quick squeeze. "Oh, sorry."

Again Charlie smiled and he had the feeling that's how she approached life at all times. "Don't let it bother you. I've gathered my share of wool."

A little puzzled at what was obviously a local expression, Rodney gave her a smile in return and had another feeling. One he hadn't had in a while. Not since the day he met Carson and his first meeting with John. Instant friendship. Just add a lost city in another galaxy, ancient technology, mix in aliens who suck the life out of you and blend until you're shaken _and_ stirred.

"The Mess Hall." The door opened before them, the room about half full. "Would you care for a coffee? Or maybe you'd rather have tea."

Her mock glare elevated his mood even more. "Just 'cause I'm from the south doesn't mean I drink tea from a fancy china cup with my pinky stuck up in the air. I'll take coffee please. The way the good Lord intended."

"I'm sorry?"

Rodney was startled when Charlie giggled. "Oh, bless your heart. I'm gonna have to teach you to speak like one of us. Black coffee, hun."

Jennifer had once told him not to bother with little gestures of courtesy, but with Charlie, it just seemed the right thing to do to hold her chair as she was seated. On his way to the food line, he was struck by an epiphany. What if Jennifer had told him that as a test, to see what he'd do? The more he thought about it, that was the only answer. She'd been testing him and he'd failed…miserably.

He returned to the table with two cups of coffee, black, the way the Lord intended, and there they sat just talking for nearly two hours.

**TBC**


	2. The Power of Touch

**A/N:** Copious amounts of thanks go out to ladygris for her Beta services.

Gracias,

Sandy

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter 2**

**The Power of Touch**

Sitting with her fiancé, Jennifer felt happier than she had in years. Now that they'd made it official, Evan was more demonstrative in public. Not to the point of being disgusting, but now he kissed her with hugs and not just one or the other, and for longer durations. At the moment, he was holding her hand across the table and smiling though he was talking to Reed. First time _ever_. And it made her a little self-conscious, as if everyone were staring.

Glancing around the room, she realized that their companions in the Mess Hall had other things to do that were apparently more important than watching the 2IC and his girl hold hands. Even Rodney.

She sat up straighter when she saw him talking and laughing with a woman she'd never seen before. Then she remembered the files on the new arrivals. Her name was Dr. Charlotte Atherton, Rodney's newest brainiac. Or so she thought. From the way they were both laughing, they couldn't have been talking about work. Unless he was telling stories about Radek or John.

Jennifer hadn't seen Rodney so filled with merriment since before she'd announced she was in love with Evan. He hadn't even smiled but a few times since then and it made her sad that he'd been hurt. But to continue to see him, to let him think they had a future when she was in love with someone else, well, it wouldn't have been right. In the end he'd have been hurt even more and that she didn't want. She did love him and if Evan hadn't been in the picture, she could've seen herself spending the rest of her life with Rodney, even knowing that she was settling. He loved her and would have done his best to make her happy. He just wasn't Evan.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

Evan's voice broke into her thoughts. "What? Oh, uh…"

"Hey, who's that with McKay? She new?"

"Yeah. Came in today. Dr. Atherton."

Nodding, Evan let go of her hand to pick up his glass of tea. "I remember the name but haven't met her. It was Teldy's turn to do the meet and greet."

Smiling, Jennifer faced him again but her eyes wanted to stray to Rodney and his new best friend. "How is she handling being third in command?"

"About how you'd expect. It was only natural to go with her. She's got a good head on her shoulders, calm in a crisis. Damn good soldier."

"Uh-huh."

"Next week she's taking over the trips to the planet with the giant cats to give Coughlin a break."

"Great."

"And the week after she's leading the charge up San Juan Hill."

"That's nice." Fingers snapped in front of her face. "Huh?"

Evan was smirking, but in his eyes shone a small amount of misgiving. She didn't seem happy that Rodney had finally moved on. "What is so fascinating over there?"

"I don't know. It's just…he needs to be needed and she…well, she looks like she can take care of herself." She sighed and pulled her gaze back to Evan before pushing away from the table. "I gotta get back to work."

Standing too, Evan wrapped his arms around her and brushed a kiss over her mouth. "Then this'll have to hold me until later."

"Mmm. Ditto."

~~O~~

"…and so my Nana says to Uncle Cecil…" Charlie stopped talking though Rodney didn't seem to notice. She turned to find out what he was looking at and saw a man and woman involved in a public display of affection. Rodney's hands were shredding a paper napkin and she dropped her smaller one on top of them to stop it. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What? Oh, uh, she and I…well, we sort of dated for a while."

"And she didn't feel the same."

He shrugged. "She tried though.

"You see, Lorne had gone missing on a mission. We couldn't find him and the natives were no help. After a while he was declared MIA and everyone went on with their lives, even Jennifer. Then a few months later, allies of ours contacted us with information on his whereabouts. The planet he and his team had been on was in the midst of a civil war. He was captured and put in a prison camp. Within a couple of weeks, he'd planned and executed an escape receiving a serious head injury in the process that caused amnesia. We sent a rescue team and brought him back. Eventually all his memories returned, especially how he felt about Jennifer. A few days later, she made her choice and it wasn't me or Ronon."

"Ronon?"

Rodney smiled again. "You'll know him when you see him because…"

"He's right here." Ronon stood at the end of the table, his thumbs tucked into the waistband of his pants.

Charlie turned to the left, her vision obscured by an enormous expanse of rock-hard abs. Tilting her head back, she finally came to his bearded face. "Oh, my. You're bigger'n a Texas oak tree, aren't you? And probably just as strong."

"What?"

Snorting in irritation, Rodney glared at the Satedan. "Do you _mind_, Conan? We're trying to have a _private_ conversation."

"Oh, pooh, Rodney. Your friend can join us if he wants." Charlie stood and extended her hand. "Charlie Atherton."

"Ronon Dex." He shook Charlie's hand, careful not to grip it too tight. "Seen Sheppard?" This was aimed at Rodney again.

"_Not_ my turn to watch him." Ronon didn't respond except to turn and walk away. "That, by the way, is a Satedan. Possibly the last of his people left alive."

Though the two men sniped at each other, Charlie could see a bond between them that went beyond simple friendship. Rodney, despite his reputation, was loyal and dedicated to his family, friends and his work in that order. She had a knack for reading people, knowing her assessment was correct no matter that he tried to convince people otherwise. If he was irascible, hot-tempered and ornery, well, he had reason to be. He was the smartest man she'd ever met hands down, even considering the others in his field who'd achieved more recognition, much of it undeserved. At least in her opinion. And the things he'd done were so far above that being done on Earth it would put them to shame if they knew about it.

When she'd received the offer to work for the SCG, she'd been thrilled that the *great* Dr. Rodney McKay had asked for her personally that she'd signed the contract without having her attorney read it first. Imagine her surprise when she found out her posting would be in another galaxy instead of the Earth-based complex.

Taking his hand again, she smiled. "At least he has friends to turn to."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder. Though it _was_ his idea to risk his life and the lives of others to cure me of a disgusting parasite."

"Sounds terrible."

His hand went to the small scar on his forehead. "It was even _worse_ than it sounds."

"I'm sorry." Charlie finished her coffee and stood again. "Maybe you should show me to my room. I'd like to freshen up and get some unpackin' done before bedtime or I won't have anythin' to sleep in."

Though she'd meant it innocently enough, apparently the thought that she might be sleeping in the altogether disturbed his peace of mind. Trying not to grin, she let him lead the way out.

~~O~~

Leaving Charlie at her door, Rodney's mind turned to what he'd seen in the Mess Hall. It had been the first time Jennifer and Lorne had ever kissed like that in public. Both were normally reserved around others, at most, holding hands. He figured they were entitled as they were now engaged though they hadn't set a date yet. The grapevine said the wedding would be in San Francisco, Lorne's home town, but it had been wrong before.

He arrived at his own door, but hesitated to go inside. For some reason his body and mind were not ready for sleep just yet and he didn't know why. Instead, he went to his office to continue the work he'd been doing when Charlie arrived.

Not one to examine his feelings too closely, he decided to make an exception just this once. How _did_ he feel about the woman he loved marrying someone else? While his computer powered up, he tried to remember what it was that he loved about Jennifer and the list popped up in his head. Most of the same qualities were ones he admired in Carson, Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. Even Lorne. And Charlie.

In the hours he and Charlie had spent just talking-and not about work-he'd gotten to know her fairly well. As well as one could in so short a time. And it was strange but he found himself looking forward to seeing her again. Her smile floated in his mind, the corners of her mouth angled upward causing dimples in her cheeks he found incredibly charming just like her accent. The way she elongated her vowels, dropped her G's…and touched him on the arm or the hand when she wanted to emphasize a point.

He'd never been one to invite casual contact-he wasn't the touchy-feely type though he'd endured it from Jennifer. That in itself was a big clue to why he wasn't as upset about the engagement as he should have been.

Endured.

Yes, he'd put up with having her touch him on the arm for no reason, just in passing or to get his attention. Holding her hand had been pleasant, but not the thrill he'd imagined it would be. And the one and only time they'd made love, well, that had left quite a bit to be desired. Jennifer had brushed off his apology with a smile and a casual "we'll work on it." And in the morning, instead of being cuddled spoon-fashion in the middle of the bed, they'd awakened on opposite sides facing away from each other.

Now that he could see the situation from a perspective that wasn't clouded by emotion, he realized his love for Jennifer was that of a very good friend. Not having been in love before, his almost-engagement to Katie notwithstanding, he'd mistaken a deep and abiding friend love for ever-after love.

The sudden realization, like a loose wire that shocks you when you brush up against it, didn't come out of the blue but had been staring him in the face the entire time. He loved Jennifer, but he wasn't _in love_ with her and that's what he'd meant in the recordings they'd made while he suffered from the Second Childhood.

Deciding to leave work for tomorrow, Rodney headed for the bar, grabbed a beer, and went to sit on the balcony of the highest level of one of the smallest towers in the city. The entrance was hidden, something he'd found by accident while tracking down an errant power surge. Thinking could be done anywhere, but he needed some time to himself to process his insights about Jennifer and this was the perfect place because it had one of the worst views. It faced another tower that blocked most of the sky. Eventually, when they got high enough, he'd be able to see the moons, but now he didn't care. He just wanted to think.

**TBC**


	3. A Touch of the Heart

**A/N: **Many thanks to ladygris for her Beta of this chapter though she was beset by RL issues.

Merci,

Sandy

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter 3**

**A Touch of the Heart**

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Main Science Lab**

"How could you _possibly_ get _that_ answer from the _massive_ amounts of clues I gave you?" Rodney was shouting and waving his arms as he paced back and forth in front of the white board he preferred to use. Not for the first time and not for the last either. Only this was the first time he'd shouted at Charlie and she was _not_ happy about it.

Instead of scurrying from the room as some would, Charlie stayed, hands on her hips, her head turning side to side to keep him in view. She let him rant a little longer and when he finally paused for breath, she shoved her response into the space. "Because, _sugar_, if you'll look right here…" one of her short manicured nails tapped the board, "…you'll see that you've written the wrong _dad-gum_ formula to get the results you want." He just stared at the board, nostrils flaring and lips pressed together. "Oh, for the love of beans and rice. Gimme that." She snatched the marker from his hand, erased the appropriate equation and wrote a new one, similar yet subtly different than the previous one.

Rodney watched, dumfounded, as Charlie quickly replaced his erroneous formula with the correct one. "I, uh, wanted to see if you were, um, paying attention."

She turned around, her red hair swirling, eyes shooting daggers.

He tried to keep his features stern but the second she faced him again, he wasn't able to do it. His mouth turned up in a shy embarrassed grin making Charlie huff at him.

"Oh, well bless your heart." She muttered as she slammed shut her laptop, scooped it off the table and stalked out the door. Seconds later she was back. "We havin' dinner or not?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I _am_. And if I had my druthers I'd sooner eat with a starvin' grizzly. But there aren't any 'round here so _you'll_ have to do." She tapped her foot impatiently. "You comin'?"

The smile turned into a silly grin. "I am." He'd nearly reached the door when she spoke from out in the hall.

"And bring your computer, sugar. We're not even _close _to bein' done tonight."

Rodney obediently returned to his desk, grabbed his computer and followed her out.

~~O~~

Hours after dinner was over, Charlie and Rodney were still sitting in the Mess Hall, their computers long ago gone into power saver mode and nearly forgotten as he told her about some of the more interesting events that had happened since they arrived in Pegasus.

At the moment she was laughing so hard she could barely stay in her chair. "No!"

"Yes. I saved her life and she changed her allegiance from John to me." Rodney tried and failed to keep the smugness out of his tone. Her laughter at this bit of information annoyed him a little. "That's funny?"

"Oh, hun. I'm not laughin' 'bout Colonel Sheppard."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm laughin' 'cause a teenaged queen wanted you to be her king." She giggled just a little longer.

"So you think a _queen_, a person of royal birth, can't fall in love with someone like me?" He crossed his arms and tried to glare at her, the laughing tapering off. "I'm not lovable?"

"I don't mean that at all, sugar." She stopped laughing, her gentle smile making his stomach flip. "I think you're very _easy_ to fall in love with."

Clearing his throat bashfully, he looked at his watch just for something to do when what he was really searching for another story to tell her just so he could hear that laugh again. Her giggle was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard even if she was laughing at him.

"Well, I've got a self-defense class in the mornin' with that nice Lieutenant Coughlin and need my beauty sleep." She picked up her computer.

Rodney stood as well. "I'll walk you."

Charlie smiled and Rodney nearly melted inside. "Didn't know men like you still existed."

He held the door for her and followed her out into the hall. "What do you mean, men like me?"

"Well, ever since the battle of the sexes ended in a draw, not as many fellas observe the little courtesies that were once automatically accorded to the fairer sex."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

Hooking her free arm through his, she just smiled at him and he smiled back. He could feel the warmth of her through his jacket infusing him with the feeling that it would be easy to fall in love with her if he wasn't careful. After having his heart broken twice, he wasn't ready to go that route again just yet.

Leaving her at her quarters, Rodney stopped at his room long enough to drop his computer on the desk then went to the balcony to think.

~~O~~

Charlie waited two minutes then left her room. Peeking around the corner she saw Rodney headed for the same transporter he'd disappeared into almost every night this week. This time she would find out where he was spending his evenings. She knew he wasn't with a woman because he always returned looking the same as he'd gone. Not a hair out of place. _And if __I__ was the woman meetin' up with him, well, he'd look as if he'd been up to somethin'!_

And that hair! Her fingers twitched when she thought about running her hands through it. One night they'd been working late together, sitting across from each other. She'd looked up and all that was visible was the top of his head. Her hand had reached out to touch his hair, knowing it would be soft, pulling back at the last second.

The doors of the transporter opened as she approached. Inside, she stared at the screen until she heard footsteps announcing the arrival of John.

"Something wrong, Doc?"

"Does this _dad-gum_ thing have a redial?" He looked startled but at her or her question, she didn't know.

"Yeah. Why?"

Looking at him and away, she shifted her feet nervously. "I'm sorta tryin' to catch up to someone."

From the grin on his stubbled face, Charlie could tell John knew who she was after. He leaned past her, pointing without touching. "Tap there, there and there in that order."

"Thank you, Colonel. You know, you're _nothin'_ like Rodney described."

"Oh? What's he been saying _this time_?"

With a sassy smile, she stepped into the transporter. "Now that would be tellin' tales outta school. Bye."

~~O~~

The motion-controlled lights had been shut off so the balcony was in darkness except for the small glow from the first moon just touching the spires across from him. Soon both moons would be high enough in the sky to light up the area well enough to read by. If Rodney had something to read and provided he wanted to read. But he didn't. This was his Thinking Place. He capitalized it in his mind as he reflected that the only thing he thought about here was his failures with Katie and Jennifer.

Then _Charlie_ had come to Atlantis.

More and more the outspoken southern woman occupied his thoughts here and in that twilight time between wakefulness and sleep. That in turn led to her encroaching upon his actual dreams. In the beginning they'd been rehashes of the day's arguments, sometimes ending with them stalking off in opposite directions. Until last night. Last night he dreamt that they'd spent the night together. And they weren't arguing _or_ working. It had embarrassed him to the point that he hadn't been able to look her in the eye for the better part of the morning. Rubbing those eyes with the heels of his hands, he contemplated going to his room.

A noise, just the barest hint of sound, reached him. Standing, he faced the small opening that led to the entrance. "Who's there?" No answer. "I'm armed."

A familiar giggle echoed in the hallway just before Charlie presented herself. "You're _Canadian_, sugar. You gonna take out your opponent with a hard glare?"

He shrugged and that shy grin came back again. "I _could_ get off a few cutting remarks that would no doubt have them in therapy for years."

Leaning her right shoulder against the wall, she crossed her arms. "So this is where you been goin' every night. Just what is it you _do_ here?'

"Just…sit. It's one of the few places I can go where no one bothers me when I need to be alone. Or at least it was." He finally caught onto what she was saying. "Have you been _following_ me?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "First time I got this far though. I have this insatiable curiosity. I just have to know stuff."

"Curiosity?"

She grinned cheekily. "It's an emotion related to natural inquisitive behavior in…"

"I _know_ what it means so this must be the joking again."

"Of course. Ya mind if I sit with you? Just a little?"

Rodney gestured her over to the bench taking a seat at the far end. "Did you want to talk?"

"Nope. If you come here to be quiet, then I will be too."

"Okay."

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, she seemed so calm and relaxed. Not him. With her there he couldn't relax. And the things he _wanted_ to do, well, he didn't relish getting his face slapped for suggesting them.

Charlie leaned back on her hands, eyes closed and face lifted into the moonlight as if basking in the sun. For a moment the scene in front of him blurred and changed. He saw her in an emerald green bikini stretched out on a blanket worshiping the sun on some tropical island, just the two of them side by side, no one else around. His hand smoothed over the exposed skin of her stomach, warm from the sun, stopping to dip his finger into her perfectly shaped navel. Her eyes opened, bright green with desire, as he leaned over to…

"Think I'll go in. Thanks for sharin' your personal space. Night." She took the long way out, walking in front of him and dragging her hand across his shoulders.

~~O~~

In just a few short days, Rodney and Charlie had gotten into a routine. They'd finish working around 1900, share a meal in the Mess Hall then head for the balcony. There they would just sit and be silent, no talking and definitely no arguing.

Today, however, he was here all by himself. Alone. Solo. Lonely.

_Lonely? Because she's not here? How can I miss her after just a few days? I __like__ being by myself…don't I? I __do__. Or did until __she__ came along. _

He looked at his watch, realized he'd done it for the third time in ten minutes and forced himself to stop, his hands resting on his thighs. When his fingers began drumming on his knees, he went to the railing but couldn't stand still.

_Why did tonight have to be girls' poker night?_

Slapping the railing, he entered Atlantis with quick annoyed footsteps that carried him to the lab where he stayed until after midnight.

It was the same the next night but this time she was in orientation for anyone wanting to travel offworld. The class was conducted by Chuck. He had to give credit to the Sergeant. His classes were not only informative but enjoyable, his quick wit and wry sense of humor making the dry recitation of facts fascinating.

But for the life of him Rodney couldn't understand why the newbies preferred Chuck's classes to his own on Ancient, Wraith and Genii technology. Some fell asleep. Others got up and left.

**A Few Days Later**

He'd been sipping a beer and watching the moons' trek across the sky for who knew how long when he heard soft footsteps enter from the hall. Charlie.

She didn't say anything, understanding his need for tranquility. Just sat on the opposite end of the bench less than two feet between them. When she caught him watching her, she pointed to the beer with an inquiring glance and he passed it to her. She took a long swallow then just held it in her hand for a while before passing it back. Rodney took another drink, and then offered her the last bit. With a smile, she accepted.

Setting the bottle on the floor, she closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands letting the cool night breeze ruffle her short hair.

Charlie was nothing like he'd thought she'd be. Actually, having her be a _she_ when he'd expected a _he_ had been annoying at first. He thought he'd made the same mistake as when he'd hired _Graydon_ instead of _Grayson_. Especially when the guy had been killed by the Wraith queen at the underwater drilling platform. Another life on his conscious.

But there was something about Charlie, aside from her incredible intelligence and sense of humor, that just…he didn't know what it was. Or at least didn't have a name for it. She made him laugh like he hadn't in a very long time. Her smile was sweet and gentle, never moving over into a smirk when he told her some of his more embarrassing stories.

Somehow, with a small squeeze of his arm or laying her hand on his shoulder as she passed, she'd managed to show him the healing power of human touch. And though they'd just met, he'd be forever thankful to her for that. Especially now that he thought he was falling in love with her. At first the knowledge had startled him. He hadn't been ready for someone to become so important that he cared more about how _she_ felt than if _he_ was comfortable.

Rodney stood, Charlie doing likewise, they went back inside, Charlie automatically tucking her slender fingers into the crook of his arm. Again, he dropped her at her door, but tonight was different. Instead of a quick good night in that sweet accent, she just smiled at him and he'd leaned down to kiss her. She'd gone into her room immediately after, the door closing between them, the physical distance as great as ever, but the emotional distance narrowing considerably.

Continuing around the corner to his own room, he went to bed and shortly thereafter, was asleep. And tonight his dreams were very pleasant.

**TBC**


	4. A Soul is Touched

**A/N:** I would like to thank ladygris for her Beta assistance with this chapter. As always, her comments were a source of laughter just when I needed it most.

Namaste,

~Sandy

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter 4**

**A Soul is Touched**

At their usual table, Team Sheppard discussed their next offworld mission, Rodney again wanting to know why he had to go if the MALP had picked up no traces of advanced technology. All John could come up with was, "Because Woolsey said so."

Turning to speak to Teyla, John felt a sudden warmth on his arm and looked down to see Rodney's hand resting there. He gave the appendage a quick squeeze to get John's attention and he did. Just not in the way he'd wanted to. John jerked away startling Rodney. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" His friend was genuinely confused.

"You keep…touching me."

"Oh, sorry." Rodney looked at his hand.

"Just don't let it happen again."

Later, as they were headed for a senior staff meeting, Rodney walked alongside Teyla, his hand on her shoulder close to the back of her neck. Unlike John, she didn't seem to mind and didn't pull away or comment.

John watched realizing that Rodney had engaged in more casual physical contact in the few weeks since he and Charlie had been seeing each other though he doubted either would know what he was talking about if he brought it up. But dinner together almost every night, showing up late for morning meetings, actually smiling instead of glaring at everyone and he practically lights up when she enters a room. All the signs were there. Rodney was falling in love.

~~O~~

The meeting ended and the team went their separate ways. Or rather Rodney went and the others stayed in order to talk about the physicist.

"Have you noticed something weird about McKay lately? He's gotten a little…" John wiggled his fingers in the air, "…touchy-feely."

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I have noticed. He buried himself in work, avoiding physically touching anyone for fear of getting to close when Jennifer declared her love for Major Lorne. Now he seems to crave human contact."

"Probably something to do with that scientist with the weird accent." Ronon crossed his arms.

"The one with the red hair and…" John made what some would construe as an obscene gesture meant to indicate a portion of the female anatomy.

Ronon snorted and grinned. "Yeah."

Teyla smacked the men on their arms. "Leave Rodney alone. He is happy again. I had not thought he'd get over the heartbreak so quickly."

"I know," John told her sheepishly. "Doesn't mean I can't be a little jealous that he's finally met someone who…" His voice trailed off as Amanda Cole approached the group. She wore her uniform with a lab coat over it, one hand in a pocket while the other carried a tablet.

~~O~~

Teyla nudged Ronon, indicating the silly grin John now had on his face.

"Colonel." Amanda's honey-blonde hair was back in a ponytail, little wisps that had escaped the elastic floating around her head. Her grin mirrored John's.

The military man nodded a greeting. "Doc."

Amanda greeted Ronon and Teyla with a smile that was different, less soft than the one she bestowed on John. "Are you ready to go over the semi-annual physicals for the military staff?"

"Sure. Excuse me, guys." He gestured for her to go ahead of him then followed, quickly coming up beside her.

When they'd gone, Ronon said, "He likes her, doesn't he?"

With a grin, Teyla started walking again, Ronon falling into step with her. "They are quite fond of each other but don't know it yet."

~~O~~

Chuck kissed his girlfriend good-bye at the transporter, she got in and was gone. Then he stepped in and got out on the science level, making his way to the main lab for a meeting of the science and research staff.

The meeting hadn't been underway more than a half hour when Rodney and Charlie began arguing…again. From the look on her face, Chuck was certain that this would be the day she would finally blow and he had a front row seat-and five bucks-riding on it.

She had her arms crossed, her face turning first a light pink then darkening each minute the argument continued. And just when he thought it would happen, she stomped her foot and said, "Oh, bless your heart!" and headed for the door.

Around Chuck, the men and women went almost completely still knowing what Rodney would say to that. But he didn't. All he did was huff at her. "I _don't_ understand. Every time we have a discussion, you say that and storm out. Why would you wish me well if…"

Loudly clearing his throat, Chuck raised his hand to get his superior's attention. "Um, Dr. McKay, that's _not_ what that means."

"What? Of course it does!" He paused thinking it through and finding no traps. "Doesn't it?"

Charlie turned when she reached the door giggling at Rodney's stunned expression. "Most of the time it doesn't."

"Well, what _does_ it mean?"

"It means you're bein' a horse's backside, honey."

"A horse's… Wait. Did you just call me 'honey'?"

The giggling was replaced by a sweet smile. "Yes, I did."

"So what does _that_ mean? 'Take me to the grocery store'? 'I've got a headache'? 'My mother's coming to live with us'?"

She returned to look up to him with a gentle smile. "Rodney, dear, it's a term of endearment one bestows on the object of their affection."

"A term of endearment? Why would you…" The physicist's eyes bugged out of his head as he made a slow "A-ha!" grin. The room cleared out so fast some of the chairs kept spinning, except for Chuck. He rolled his eyes and left the room locking the door on the way out. "Oh."

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, but he didn't take her in his arms. "Rodney?"

"Huh?" He was still stunned by her words.

"Kiss me."

"O-Okay." And he did. They continued kissing for some time and when he pulled back, the look on her face said more than he ever thought it would. "Charlie, do you…"

"Oh, Rodney, honey, you are _not_ ready for that yet, though I wouldn't mind doin' a little more o' this makin' out business. Just not here."

He took her by the hand and led her to "their" balcony.

~~O~~

Shouldering his case of equipment, Rodney reached down and picked up a large insulated container provided by the kitchen staff. When he reached the Gate Room, John, Teyla, Ronon, Charlie, on her first offworld mission, and a squad of Marines waited impatiently. He ignored the glares aimed in his direction.

"Dial please, Chuck." John turned to stare at Rodney, forehead creased in thought.

"What?" Rodney finally asked.

John shrugged. "Nothing. Let's move out."

~~O~~

On the other side, Charlie stumbled as she stepped out of the wormhole. "Whoa. That was some _ride_." Her companions looked at her curiously. "Only m' second time through. I s'pose I'll get used to it bein' as I'll be the one comin' here from now on."

"Why's that, doc?" John asked.

"Rodney's assigned me to do the repairs on the shield from now on, Colonel."

Turning to the physicist, John gave him a mild glare meant to wound. "McKay?"

With a grunt, Rodney hitched his equipment case higher on his shoulder and picked up the food container again. "She knows this is a planet of children and doesn't mind."

"You don't?" Ronon asked. He liked the kids well enough and had even taught a few of the older ones some Satedan fighting techniques.

"'Course not. Why would I?"

"Rodney and Zelenka can't stand kids."

"Really?" She looked over at the man who had become very important to her in the last few weeks. "Hadn't noticed."

The others had no answer for that so they continued their trek through the forest to the settlement. The news of their arrival spread fast and soon a group of noisy kids, all under the age of ten, came running into their midst. But they didn't swarm around Ronon, Teyla or John. To Charlie's surprise, they called out Rodney's name with delight at seeing him again.

Rodney stopped and swung both packs to the ground then stood up straight and crossed his arms, a stern expression on his face. "What are the rules?"

As a group, they said, "No jumping, no screaming, form two lines." Which they immediately did.

"What else?"

"Say please and thank you."

Kneeling beside the container that Charlie had been curious about, he opened it and she could see it was filled with bars of chocolate. "And don't try to tell me you have a twin or a sick friend to get more."

Again they chorused, "Yes, Rodney."

Charlie watched from beside John as Rodney gave each child a bar of chocolate, accepting hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek in payment. And in this moment, she fell a little more in love with him. She'd known for some time now that she cared about him in a way she hadn't for anyone before, but this was it. The moment of truth.

As they shouted their thank yous and good-byes, Rodney called out, "And brush your teeth!"

Once again they responded with, "Yes, Rodney."

The container empty now, Ronon took charge of it while Rodney and Charlie headed for the shield emitters that needed regular maintenance to continue working.

~~O~~

Rodney and Charlie worked side by side for almost two hours before taking a break. Sitting on a fallen tree, they enjoyed a companionable silence as they drank water and chewed on power bars.

Her snack gone, Charlie turned him to face her with a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

"What was that for?"

"Just for bein' you, honey."

"Oh." His shy embarrassed smile came back. "No one's ever done that before."

"Then it's about time someone did." Taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze. "Dinner tonight?"

"Of course."

Her smile was bright. "Good. Your room. 2000?"

"M-My room? Why…" she let go of his hand, slipped her slender arm around his neck, cuddled close to his side and whispered in his ear. "_Oh._" They stayed just like that until a voice intruded.

"You're here to _work_, McKay. Not make-out with your girlfriend."

Pulling slowly apart, Rodney kept hold of her hand. "It's none of your business what we do on a break, Sheppard." He led her back to the small cave-like area and they went back to work, not seeing John giving them both a smile.

~~O~~

John watched Rodney and Charlie work together for a few minutes realizing that Teyla was right. Rodney was happier now than he'd seen him in a long time, as if his soul had been touched. That in turn brought Amanda's pretty face to mind. He'd been having odd feelings when in her presence and began to wonder if maybe he was falling for her. Leaving that question for later, he returned to the main settlement.

~~O~~

The room was humid, the steam from the bath causing a film of condensation to cover the walls, floors, counters and every other surface. Fluffy towels hung on a bar above the tub and clothing was strewn willy-nilly all over the floor.

Rodney was lounged back with his head on a bath pillow, eyes closed, both arms around the woman cradled between his thighs, her bare back resting against his chest. One hand lay on her stomach, her left hand intertwined with his right. Bubbles floated on the surface, sticking to their skin and in the hair on Rodney's chest.

With only the flickering candlelight to illuminate the room, the couple was content to just sit and soak, happy just to be together and alone with no one to bother them.

As in his daydream, Rodney glided his palm back and forth over Charlie's waist pausing to let his finger swirl around inside her navel.

She giggled, her free hand snatching his away. "Stop! That tickles."

"I've been wanting to do that for days."

Releasing both of his hands, she rolled over in the enormous tub, water splashing over the sides. Her arms went around his neck, his arms holding her in a loose hug as she slid up to kiss him. "I'm glad you finally did. Hey!" The last exclamation came when Rodney slapped her lightly on her backside resulting in a friendly tussle that splashed even more water on the already wet floor soaking the bathmat and clothing.

Their wrestling match ended when Rodney began to lay kisses along her jaw until he came to her earlobe. Charlie melted against him when he nibbled on the small piece of flesh then rolled over onto her back again, his hand back on her stomach. Slowly he inched that hand down over her lower abdomen until he encountered a small surgical scar, all the while nuzzling her neck. She'd tilted her head to the side to give him easier access when his lips suddenly stilled on the junction of her neck and shoulder

"That's it," he whispered.

"Mmm. It sure is, honey." At his stillness, she whispered, "Don't stop. I _love_ what you're doin'."

"That's _it!_" Sitting up, he leaned her forward, reaching for the safety bar he'd installed and using it to help him stand. Without bothering to towel off, he left the bathroom and Charlie, bubbles sliding down his back and legs.

His abrupt departure confused her as did the fact that he was opening and closing drawers. A moment later, he stuck his head in, dropping a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt on the counter.

"Don't just sit there! Get dressed and come on!"

"But Rodney…" He wasn't listening so she climbed out of the tub, grabbed the clothes and went out into the room where he was just sliding his feet into a pair of slippers. Going to the door, he waited impatiently for her to get dressed and join him then led her down the hall to the transporter.

**TBC**


	5. Loving Touch

**A/N:** Thanks again to ladygris for havin' a look at this and catching my booboos. Except for that one…but it's fixed now.

Thanks,

~Sandy

**The Healing Touch**

**Chapter 5**

**Loving Touch**

Charlie tightened the drawstring of the pajama pants Rodney had given her to wear, hopping on one foot then the other to roll up the too long legs so they wouldn't trip her. He walked slowly but he stayed ahead of her waiting impatiently for her to catch up. The T-shirt reached nearly to her knees, the short sleeves touching her elbows. "Rodney, where're we goin' in such _dad-gum_ hurry that ya had t' drag us from a relaxin' bubble bath?"

"To Janus' lab." His tone said he thought she'd have figured it out. "That device." Holding his hands about fourteen inches apart left to right then eight inches top to bottom indicating the size. "I just figured out what the symbols mean."

"Rodney, honey. I've never _been_ to that lab." She caught up with him and took his hand. "You had me workin' either with you in the main lab, with Radek or in the auxiliary lab on twenty-three."

"Oh. Sorry."

By now they'd arrived at the Ancient scientist's secret lab. He tapped the wall sconces in a specific order and dragged Charlie into the room after him. When faced with what looked like a solid wall, she hadn't held back trusting him to know what he was doing and seconds later they were inside the lab.

Rodney went straight for the thing he was looking for. Picking it up, he twisted and pulled, the two halves of the device parting easily to show another smaller device inside. This one fit easily into Rodney's hand and had buttons along the back part that fit over his hand. Before Charlie could stop him, he activated it and held it over a small scar on his forearm. Within a few seconds, the blemish, hardly noticeable before, was gone.

"Rodney!" Charlie tried to take it from him but he turned away from her, holding it over the place on his forehead where Jennifer had drilled into his skull to remove the Second Childhood parasite. Before he could activate it again Charlie grabbed his arm. "No!"

"Why? You saw what it did to my arm."

"I did and how could you risk your life like that?" She wasn't able to keep a slight tremble out of her voice. His incredible intellect aside, this thing should have had more extensive testing before being used on living tissue. "We have no idea what the side effects will be."

"But…"

"No!" Again, Rodney and Charlie got into a tussle but this one wasn't nearly as pleasurable as the previous one. Both refused to give in until someone intruded.

"What's going on?" John's voice said from the doorway as he looked them up and down, his mouth twisted into a grin. "Wearing matching outfits already?" He was dressed for bed as well in pajama pants and a T-shirt with a cartoon character on it.

Rodney scowled. "Excuse me?"

John nodded at his friend's attire then looked meaningfully at Charlie. The couple looked down at their clothing then at each other's. Both were wearing gray T-shirts as well as pajamas with the Batman logo on them, but in different colors.

Rodney huffed at him. "If that's all you're going to contribute to this conversation…" John just lifted one eyebrow impudently. "Why are you _here_?" The physicist went back to tinkering with the device.

"Radek set it up so I'm notified whenever someone enters this lab. After what happened with Keller and the body switching, I'm not taking _any_ chances."

"Perfect. Then you can help. Turn around and lift your shirt." Not waiting for John to comply, Rodney grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it up. The Colonel still had several scars from when the Stargate blew up and he'd been hit with shards of the metal alloy the 'gate was made from. Activating the device, he passed it quickly over one of the smaller blemishes.

John jerked away at the same time Charlie pushed Rodney's arm up, the device shutting off automatically. "Rodney! The medical staff needs to evaluate it before it's used again." She took it from him and put it back in the casing.

"It's only a dermal regenerator." Rodney reclaimed it, leaving the room with her and John a couple steps behind him. They caught up to him, Charlie at Rodney's side and John close behind them. Hearing sniffing noises, he glanced over his shoulder. "Are you _smelling_ us?"

"Actually, yeah. You both smell like vanilla, not to mention being a little pruny." John snickered when the couple looked down at their hands which were indeed looking a little waterlogged.

Sharing an eye roll, Charlie and Rodney continued on their way to the Infirmary.

~~O~~

Laura Cadman saw the newest member of Rodney's team sitting alone in the Mess Hall, eyes on her tablet and sipping from a glass of iced tea. She grabbed an apple, a glass of tea for herself, and went to introduce herself.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not intruding."

Charlie smiled at the strawberry blonde. "You're not, hun. Have a seat." She extended her hand across the table. "Charlotte Atherton, physics. Call me Charlie."

"Laura Cadman, explosives."

Grin widening, the red-head waited until Laura had taken a bite of her apple before saying what was on her mind. "So you're the one that was stuck inside Rodney's head." Laura nodded. "And you survived with your sanity intact?"

Nearly choking on her apple, Laura took a long drink from her tea, coughing a few more times until she got her breathing under control. "Um, to answer your question, just about. What about you? How is it having him as your boss?"

"'Bout the same. We've never shared a body but he still drives me 'round the bend. One minute he's the orneriest son of a biscuit eater I've ever met n' the next he just makes me wanna hug the stuffin's outta him."

Laura propped her chin in her hand, a smitten expression in her hazel eyes. "It's the same with my guy without the…orneriness."

"Which one's yours?"

Casting her eyes around the room, they came to rest on the man with whom she'd been spending much of her off time. She nodded and Charlie glanced in that direction, a smile coming to her face. "Well, now, the looks-good wagon didn't pass _him_ by, did it?"

"Nope."

"'Course that same cart made a few stops at Rodney's house." At Laura's shocked expression, Charlie giggled. "I just _love_ those blue eyes o' his and, well, I like my men the way I like my turkey at Thanksgivin, with a little extra stuffin'."

With a quick peek over her shoulder, Laura motioned Charlie close. "What about Colonel Sheppard?"

"Oh, well, when it comes to that fella, the wagon just pulled up to his front door and never left." The women laughed together over that. "But I'd still take Rodney over him any day o' the week."

Sitting back in her chair, Laura's smile faded but didn't go away completely. "To tell the truth, I'd take the smart guy over the hot guy too. It's a good thing my fella's got it going on in both areas."

"Amen t' that, sister!" The women clinked their glasses and drank.

~~O~~

The main science lab was empty of all but Rodney as he arrowed through the scans he and Jennifer had taken earlier that day on the dermal regenerator. Knowing how much he wanted to get rid of the scar from his brain surgery and not trusting him not to use it again, she'd locked it in her office. He'd gone back later, picked the lock first on the door then on the cabinet and found she'd moved it. Now all he had were the scans.

A beep from another workstation informed him of new emails from Earth. With a sigh, he set about prioritizing them. The only one he opened now was the one from Harriman, W. In it, Walter apologized for the mistake he'd made when he fulfilled Rodney's request for new personnel. He'd accidentally sent the offer to Charlotte Atherton instead of Charles Atterton and said he would rectify the mistake immediately.

Rodney stared at the screen, his eyes glazing over as he thought about how he might never have met the most important woman in his life if Walter hadn't fumbled. Hitting reply, Rodney sent the Senior Master Sergeant a short response forgiving him for his mistake and advising him not to bother. He then closed and deleted the original email as well as his response, vowing no one would ever know, especially Charlie.

**A Few Months Later**

The main lab was quiet, almost too quiet. All that could be heard was the soft susurrations of the Atlantis breathing, her environmental systems working at optimum efficiency. Mixed in with those gentle sounds was the breathing of another as he slept, his head pillowed on his crossed arms. Periodically, his shoulders would twitch as if he were having less than pleasant dreams.

The light from the hall cut out then returned as another entered. He went to the sleeping man shaking his head sardonically, knowing he would be sore and cranky when he woke up, but it couldn't be helped. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he gave him a shake. "Dr. McKay? Rodney?"

"Hmm?" Rodney lifted his head, sleep making his eyes feel gritty. He rubbed his face, the heels of his hands pressing over his eyes as he yawned. Blinking, his gaze came to rest on his visitor. "Oh, Major. Something I can do for you?"

"Yes and no. Perhaps you should go get some sleep and we can talk about his later," Evan voiced his concern.

"It's fine. Go ahead."

"Uh…" Holding out a cream-colored envelope engraved in fancy script, Evan waited for Rodney to take the offering, but the physicist just stared at it.

"What…"

"It's an invitation…to our wedding. We'd like for you to come." Rodney kept staring at it so Evan rested it on the edge of the desk. "Please." More silence. "You're welcome to bring a guest." Starting to feel uncomfortable with no response, Evan nodded and left.

When he was gone, Rodney lifted the flap and carefully pulled the embossed card from its confinement.

_Together with their families,_

_Dr. Jennifer Elaine Keller_

_and_

_Major Evan Gabriel Lorne_

_request the honor of your presence _

_at their union_

_on Satur__day, October second_

_at six o'clock in the evening at_

_Mount Zion Church_

_18955 Lena Avenue_

_San Francisco, California_

Into the empty room, Rodney said, "At least he didn't ask me to be his best man."

~~O~~

Charlie had been offworld with Major Teldy's team for almost a week. More tired than she'd ever been, she dragged herself through the halls of Atlantis to her room. Tossing her TAC vest on a chair, she went into the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing that started with her black uniform shirt and ended with her bright pink panties with the little white hearts.

After her shower, she padded out to the bedroom to find Rodney sound asleep in her bed, his tablet resting against his chest. She eased it from under his hand and set it on the desk then lifted the covers and slipped in next to him. Without waking, he rolled over and pulled her to him, sighing as he settled again.

Just before she drifted off, she noticed the wedding invitation on the bedside table. Too tired to worry about it now, she fell asleep in the arms of the man she cared for above all others.

~~O~~

Rodney awoke with Charlie spooned against his back, her left arm and leg up over him, her soft breath hitting the back of his neck. He thought about waking her just to steal a kiss but thought better of it. Carefully easing away from her, he left her room intent on showering, changing and arriving on time for the senior staff meeting.

He was brought up short just one step outside Charlie's room when he saw first John then Chuck leaving rooms that did not belong to them. John from Amanda Cole's and Chuck from Laura Cadman's. The three men stared at each other for a moment doing a classic triple take.

Rodney said, "But I thought…"

John added, "…you said…"

Chuck continued, "…aren't you…"

Together they finished with, "…never mind" just before heading for their own rooms with an unexpressed agreement not to speak of this moment…ever.

**October Second**

**Mount Zion Church**

**San Francisco**

The church was filled to capacity with family and friends speaking in hushed tones waiting for the ceremony to start. Sitting several rows behind Evan's mother, sister and nephews, Rodney slipped a finger inside his starched white collar. Charlie took that hand in hers to keep him from loosening his tie as she knew he wanted to do.

The organ music stopped then began the opening strains of the Wedding March as the assembled stood and looked to the rear of the chapel. William Keller entered from the left with Jennifer on his arm. She wore a simple yet elegant white A-line halter gown. The side drape and sweeping train made it appear as if she were floating on a cloud. The single layer veil reached to the bottom of her hips, swaying as her father escorted her to the altar where Evan waited. His best man, Colonel Sheppard, was at his side along with his teammates Captain AJ Reed and Lieutenant Paul Coughlin.

Seated once again, Charlie wrapped her slender fingers around Rodney's bicep, leaning her cheek against his shoulder as they watched Evan and Jennifer preparing to say their vows. While the pastor said his piece, Rodney leaned close to Charlie and whispered, "I love you."

She squeezed his arm again, her heart swelling with happiness. "That's good, honey, 'cause I love you, too."

~~O~~

The reception was in the process of winding down, the bride and groom already gone, when Rodney withdrew a small box from his pocket, set it beside Charlie's coffee cup and waited. She was speaking to Laura Cadman, the two women giggling like school girls over who knew what. Chuck came by to claim his girlfriend for another dance leaving Charlie and Rodney alone again.

She reached for her cup, spying the black velvet box that hadn't been there before. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened it, her eyes going wide when she saw the princess-cut diamond with tiny diamonds set into a white-gold band. Tears welled up in her green eyes. "Rodney…it's beautiful."

He took her left hand, removed the ring from its resting place and slid it onto her third finger. "Marry me?"

"Of course I will, you silly man." Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him until they were both breathless. "When do you wanna do this?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine by me, sugar, but Daddy's a bit old fashioned. You might think 'bout asking him for my hand."

With a smug expression, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Already done."

"Really? What'd he say?"

Clearing his throat and deepening his voice, he managed a passable imitation of her father, "Welcome to the family, son. You better treat my little girl right or I'll fill your backside with buckshot."

She giggled, her left hand running through the shorts hairs at the nap of his neck delighting in his loving touch. "That's Daddy alright. Um…what would you say to us elopin'?"

His hands behind her resting on her waist pulled her even closer as they swayed to the music. "I'd say that _you_ are the smartest woman in two galaxies." She gazed up at him, love shining in her eyes, her hands bringing him down for another kiss.

When they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder, her right hand over his heart. "Not the smartest, sugar, but I _am_ the luckiest to find a man as wonderful and lovin' as you."

"Ditto. Remind me to thank Harriman."

"Walter? Why?"

"Because, with a click of his mouse, he helped me find love." Rodney kissed her temple. "He helped me find _you_."

**The End**


End file.
